Recuerda
by DraBSwan
Summary: Una joven cuyo destino está escrito desde mucho antes de nacer es atrapada por el vampiro al que tenía que dar caza. Pronto conocerá que la realidad no es lo que ella ha creído siempre. Bella, Edward. One shot. Fantasía.


**Buenas noches. Hoy, 23 de abril, es Sant Jordi, día del libro. También día de los enamorados donde yo vivo. Aprovecho para regalaros esta historia que mi musa loca me ha inspirado, y daros las gracias a todas las lectoras que seguís ahí. Sobre todo gracias a mi beta Ebrume, que me ha iluminado en varios párrafos y ha robado tiempo libre para esto, y a mi prelectora Nury Misú, que siempre me anima a seguir con mis ideas.**

 **Gracias también a la creadora del universo Twilight, S. Meyer.**

 **Esta historia, como todas las mías, es para mayores de 18 años. Es una historia que sucede en un reino de fantasía, con un presente y un futuro que tendréis que imaginar, porque esto es solo un _One_ _shot_.  
**

 **Adelante, espero que os guste :). Créditos al final.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **RESUMEN:** **Una joven cuyo destino está escrito desde mucho antes de nacer es atrapada por el vampiro al que tenía que dar caza. Pronto conocerá que la realidad no es lo que ella ha creído siempre. Bella, Edward. One shot. Fantasía.**

.

* * *

.

 **RECUERDA  
**

.

Mis padres siempre me advirtieron que no cruzara el río. Ahora estoy atrapada.

La oscuridad lo invade todo, no hay una sola señal de luz. Por un momento pienso si no estaré muerta. ¿Se puede estar muerto sin saberlo? ¿Qué será de mí entonces? Me vienen a la cabeza historias de viejas que me daban miedo cuando era niña.

No puedo dejarme llevar por el pánico. Me pellizco con fuerza para demostrarme que estoy viva.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo, me he pasado. Me froto la zona donde acabo de hacerme daño.

—Lo primero que te oigo decir y es una palabra soez.

Siento como si me envolviera una capa de hielo. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que parece que va a salir por mi boca. Reconozco esa voz. La he oído en sueños desde que era niña. Pero esto no es un sueño, ¿o sí? Intento tragar saliva, me cuesta mucho.

Quizá no esté muerta sino loca.

Muevo mi cuerpo y compruebo que no tengo ninguna atadura. Sin embargo, la sensación de estar atrapada es intensa. Toco el lugar donde estoy acostada y noto que es algún tipo de jergón. Me siento y apoyo la espalda contra lo que parece una pared.

—¿Quién eres? —me atrevo a preguntar al aire.

—Soy Edward.

Su voz en la oscuridad me provoca anhelo e inquietud. No sé qué pensar. ¿Edward está atrapado conmigo o es mi captor?

—Aún no he oído tu nombre —dice. Su voz es profunda y suave a la vez. Mi vello se pone de punta, esta vez lo he oído más cerca.

—Soy Isabella.

—Isabella —repite marcando cada una de las sílabas de mi nombre—. Me estabas buscando, pero sabes que no deberías haber cruzado el río, ¿verdad?

Siento la tensión en mi cuerpo, preparada para defenderme. No puede ser.

—El Monstruo... —Maldigo mi imprudencia, aún incrédula. Me ha encontrado antes que yo a él. ¿Pero por qué reconozco su voz?

Escucho una carcajada. No parece justo que pueda reír así, suena demasiado feliz.

—Es un placer tenerte en mi morada —dice divertido.

Edward. El Monstruo.

Nadie conoce su aspecto con seguridad, solo que la noche es su aliada, le otorga fuerza y rapidez sobrehumanas. O eso cuentan, pero en los mitos es difícil distinguir lo real de la leyenda. Se alimenta de la sangre de sus víctimas, eso es lo único importante para mí. Eso y que él es mi destino.

Todo mi cuerpo me pide luchar, pero en la oscuridad soy presa fácil.

—No vine a buscarte. Nunca creí los rumores de que estuvieras a este lado. Solo quería… cruzar el río —mi voz se apaga. No sé lo que pretendía al desobedecer la antigua ley, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Vuelve a reír, tengo ganas de darle una paliza. Tanteo el jergón, preguntándome si mi puñal estará lejos.

—Por supuesto, Elegida —dice su voz burlona—. Pero por fin me has encontrado. El rey te preparó para luchar contra mí, y debes de estar ansiosa por hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?

Él sabe quién soy. Nací marcada por una profecía que predecía que derrotaría al Monstruo. Por eso fui entrenada para matar al vampiro que lleva siglos recorriendo nuestras tierras. Cansada de esperar la orden de ejecutarlo, he roto la antigua ley del reino que prohíbe cruzar el río, una extraña norma que a lo largo de los siglos a dado pie a numerosas patrañas. Algo me impulsaba a venir aquí y descubrirlo por mí misma.

Ahora, sin mi puñal y mis flechas de plata, mi entrenamiento no sirve de mucho.

¿Por qué no me dijeron que lo tenía tan cerca?

¿Por qué he soñado con su voz tantas veces?

¿Por qué me tiene atrapada y todavía hablando, si sabe quién soy?

Mis ojos intentan penetrar la oscuridad. Vuelvo a palpar mi cuerpo y a mi alrededor. No hay nada que pueda usar como arma.

—¿Por qué no me lo preguntas? —Su voz, que ahora suena lejana, me afecta de una forma extraña, me hace sentirme confundida, porque anhelo escucharla.

—¿El qué? —susurro turbada.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo.

Mi corazón late frenético pero me esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Quizá es mi oportunidad para eliminarlo. Instintivamente me adhiero a la pared, noto su frialdad a través de mi ropa.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—No.

Una luz ilumina la estancia como un relámpago lejano, cuando me acostumbro a la claridad miro a mi alrededor y veo una lámpara de aceite a los pies del jergón. Las sombras se han diluido y ahora hay una penumbra suave.

Él se ha ido y no he podido verlo. A mis pies hay una botella de agua.

Está jugando conmigo como el gato con el ratón. Mientras lo entretenga, seguiré viva. Solo tengo que hacerlo hasta poder terminar con él.

No soporto estar quieta y decido explorar mi celda, que es bastante amplia. No hay ventanas ni ninguna otra salida que no sea la puerta. Aparte del jergón solo hay una pequeña trampilla, la abro y veo que es una especie de letrina. Arrugo la nariz. Tarde o temprano tendré que usarla.

Mi estómago me recuerda, dolorido, que no hay comida.

Suspiro y me vuelvo a sentar en el jergón, doblo mis rodillas y me abrazo las piernas dejando descansar la espalda en la pared, he de conservar toda mi energía para no venirme abajo. Me han educado para esto desde que nací. Es mi momento, el motivo por el que vivo. Es mi destino.

La luz de la lámpara se consume y vuelve la oscuridad.

La puerta se abre al cabo de un tiempo que se me ha hecho eterno, levanto una mano para proteger mis ojos pues me ciega la brillante luz exterior. Está aquí. Me pongo en pie de un salto.

—Te he traído alimento, Isabella.

No me gusta que diga mi nombre, y menos aún como si lo acariciase. La sola idea hace que me estremezca.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has envenenado? —Tampoco he probado el agua.

—¿No crees que si te quisiera muerta ya lo estarías? —replica burlón. Está cerca, pero mi atención se centra en el aroma a delicioso guiso. Mi boca reseca empieza a salivar y mi estómago aprieta tanto que duele. Me abrazo el abdomen y asiento.

—Supongo que me prefieres bien alimentada. Tendrás más sangre que chupar —espeto. Mi estómago protesta con un rugido. No está de acuerdo con que haga enfadar al Monstruo.

Escucho de nuevo esa risa, ligera y fría como el acero de mi puñal.

—Puede que te mantenga con vida por otros motivos —dice en tono misterioso.

Percibo que ha dejado algo cerca de mí. Me agazapo hasta tocar un plato caliente mientras pienso en lo que acaba de decirme. Intento ignorar su cercanía. Tengo que comer, no creo que se haya tomado la molestia de prepararme algo de alimento para matarme de inmediato.

—¿Qué otro motivo podría tener un ser como tú? —Antes de que me conteste se me ocurre que quizá tenga otros apetitos aparte de la sangre. Jamás me ha tocado un hombre y no puedo pensar que mi primera vez… Mis pensamientos se vuelven incoherentes envueltos en pánico y la bilis sube a mi garganta.

—No soy ese tipo de monstruo —dice de repente.

Parece que ha leído mis pensamientos. Su voz ha sonado de nuevo lejana y se lo agradezco, porque no podría comer estando él tan cerca. Sus palabras me tranquilizan, aunque me pregunto si no se estará riendo de mí todo el rato. Me agacho, levanto el plato y tanteo hasta notar una cuchara. Es un guiso de carne algo picante que engullo sin ceremonias, aun a oscuras. Está muy sabroso, lástima no ver lo que como.

Enciende la lámpara y me doy cuenta de que he pensado en voz alta.

—Es una delicia ver con qué placer te alimentas —murmura.

Mis ojos se quedan clavados en el plato. Creía que esta vez habría desaparecido como antes. Busco en las sombras de mi celda hasta encontrar su figura escondida en la penumbra: una sombra alta, apoyada en la pared, su cara oculta por la oscuridad.

Agradezco haber comido medio plato porque ya no creo que pueda con más ahora. Dejo el plato en el suelo y miro a Edward. No le veo bien las facciones, parpadeo hasta acostumbrarme de nuevo a la luz.

—¿Curiosa respecto a mí?

—No menos que tú respecto a mí. —Estoy harta de que parezca leer mi pensamiento.

Su risa otra vez. No debería gustarme escucharla. Creo que estoy desarrollando algún trastorno por el encierro.

—Eres divertida. —Da unos pasos hacia delante y su rostro queda dentro de la zona iluminada.

Me esfuerzo en ocultar mi expresión, que él parece leer con demasiada facilidad.

Es cierto que no parece humano. Su cabello despide reflejos cobrizos bajo aquella luz tenue, y parece que tiene los ojos de color del bosque en primavera. Su piel es pálida y los claroscuros de su rostro muestran una mandíbula cuadrada, unos pómulos marcados y una nariz recta.

Demasiada belleza para un monstruo.

Me mira con lo que interpreto que es diversión. Fijo mis ojos en los suyos, no quiero que piense que me asusta. Edward, el Monstruo, me sostiene la mirada. Se acerca otro paso, yo doy un salto y me aparto. Su mirada parece admirativa.

—Nunca había visto a un humano moverse con esa agilidad. —No contesto a su intento de halago y me fijo en que adelanta otro pie—. Te han preparado bien. —Vuelve a observarme en silencio. Sus pestañas son largas y oscuras, sus iris más claros ahora que los veo de cerca—. La pregunta es… ¿serás capaz de matarme?

Levanto la barbilla y lo miro con orgullo.

—Dame una oportunidad y lo verás.

—Enséñame la marca de nacimiento —dice de pronto.

Adopto una posición defensiva mientras él vuelve a adelantar un paso. Estoy deseando que se acerque. Se planta delante de mí a poco más de un metro.

—Sabía cómo eras —murmura ante mi silencio—. Hace años que te conozco, Isabella.

¿Qué está diciendo? Una voz dentro de mí me susurra que siga alerta, que solo intenta despistarme, pero algo en su forma de hablar y mirarme hace que quiera oír más.

—¿Cómo?

Su sonrisa se extiende y lo hace parecer aún más hermoso si cabe porque le hace perder el sesgo cruel de su expresión. Me mira en silencio, como esperando que vuelva a decir algo, pero sigo con la boca cerrada y la misma postura defensiva. ¿Qué cree? ¿Que soy una invitada obligada a darle conversación? Ladea la cabeza y asiente como si me hubiera escuchado. Maldita sea, las leyendas hablan de fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, pero no de telepatía.

Se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre, haciendo un gesto cortés invitándome a salir.

—Disculpa mis modales. No suelo tener invitadas —dice, y desaparece de mi vista.

No entiendo nada, pero me separo de la pared y corro hacia la puerta abierta. No soporto más este encierro y casi me da igual lo que encuentre afuera.

Hay un amplio pasillo iluminado por lámparas con velas. Creía que a un ser de la noche le gustaría la oscuridad, pero me equivoqué. Él no es lo que esperaba y no puedo evitar plantearme en cuántas otras cosas estaré equivocada. Me recuerdo a mí misma que es un ser cruel. ¿Por qué si no iba a tenerme encerrada a oscuras?

—Adelante. —Oigo su voz resonando al fondo del pasillo. Cuando la alcanzo veo un salón iluminado por una lámpara de araña en el techo. Hay un ancho sofá en un lado, butacas en otro, y mesas pequeñas con objetos de adorno. Unas amplias cristaleras en un lateral del salón me muestran la oscuridad de la noche tachonada de estrellas. Hermosos tapices cubren las paredes y hay una gran chimenea, así como mullidas alfombras en el suelo.

Edward me señala el sofá y me siento en un extremo, él me imita pero en el otro. Se sienta ladeado, mirándome con atención. Viste una camisa de seda blanca, pantalones con botas altas y un chaleco azul oscuro bordado con hilo de plata. Parece todo un caballero. Veo que tiene un pequeño mechón de cabello cobrizo acariciando su frente y me vienen ganas de apartarlo de ahí.

—Te he estado espiando —dice sin más preámbulo, y por un momento no sé de qué me está hablando—. Nada más nacer. —Sonríe mientras frunzo el ceño. Desvío la mirada hacia el fuego que consume voraz los gruesos leños de la chimenea.

—Conocías mi identidad y me has dejado vivir. ¿Por qué?

—Mi vida es aburrida. Me gustan los desafíos.

—¿Llamas desafío a la profecía que te advierte de tu muerte? O no crees en ella o quieres morir.

—La profecía no habla de mi muerte, Isabella —puntualiza en un tono de voz que me hace mirarlo. Me da rabia que me hable como a una niña, aunque eso debo de ser para él. ¿Cuántos siglos tendrá?—. Solo habla de la derrota del Monstruo. Hay muchos tipos de derrota y las profecías, por desgracia, suelen ser bastante crípticas. O quizá no sea yo el Monstruo. —Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos y los atrapan. No puedo apartar la mirada de ellos hasta que se levanta y se dirige hacia la chimenea. Se agacha y mueve la leña con el atizador. Cerca de mí hay un par de espadas colgadas de la pared a modo de adorno.

¿Me da la espalda como una provocación?

—Tú eres un desafío para mí, Isabella —dice sin mirarme.

Toda la vida se me ha entrenado para este momento. Me debato entre escucharle o levantarme y hacer mi trabajo. No sé qué me detiene, me siento extraña con él.

—Desprecio a los humanos. —Se incorpora y deja el atizador colgado—. Jamás han sido otra cosa que una fuente de sustento para mí. Hasta que me enteré de que había nacido la niña de la profecía. Cuando te vi, tan pequeña y vulnerable… fue una sensación tan intensa que me dolió. —Se vuelve y me mira—. Y tus padres eran demasiado descuidados. Tuviste suerte de que te protegiera.

—¡Estás mintiendo! Quieres confundirme. —Niego con la cabeza.

—Tan orgullosos estaban de ser los padres de la niña que iba a derrotar al Monstruo que descuidaron tu seguridad hasta límites intolerables —continúa, ignorando mis palabras—. Debían de creer que eras invulnerable, pero demostraste cierta propensión a sufrir accidentes. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te llevaron al bosque con ellos y te perdiste? Tenías seis años.

—El lobo… —Creía haberlo soñado. Un lobo enorme se cruzó en mi camino y empecé a chillar de terror. Un hombre apareció de la nada y me tomó en brazos, dejándome en un lugar en el que mis padres no tardaron en encontrarme. Les dije que un ángel me había salvado y lo único que me gané fue una bofetada por haberme alejado de ellos.

Me quedo sin palabras, pero él continúa.

—Fuiste a la ciudad para entrenarte en las artes de la guerra y allí fuiste víctima de las envidias por ser la Elegida. Tenías ocho años. ¿Recuerdas la primera noche en el castillo del rey?

—Me pusieron en una habitación separada de los demás. Cuatro de los otros niños se aliaron para entrar de noche y darme una paliza. Querían demostrarme que allí no era nadie especial.

—Tú lo sabías y los recibiste como se merecían. Por aquella época ya eras una excelente luchadora. También ayudó que alguien te dejara una nota de advertencia...

Me levanto de un salto y tomo la espada que hay en la pared. No puedo oír más. Me acerco a él blandiendo el arma. Está queriendo engañarme, intenta hacerme ver que mi vida ha sido una mentira hasta hoy.

Edward no desvía la mirada hacia el arma, sus pupilas fijas en las mías.

—Catorce años. —Su voz es serena—. Pasabas unos días con tus padres y hubo un incendio, que empezó en tu habitación mientras dormías. ¿No es cierto que no sabes cómo llegaste afuera? Tus padres tardaron tanto en reaccionar que ya no podían haber hecho nada por ti. ¿Recuerdas haber despertado en el suelo lejos de la casa? Te echaron la culpa, maldiciendo tu costumbre de leer a la luz de las velas.

Me acerco hasta que la punta de la espada se apoya en su pecho.

—¿Cómo sabes lo del fuego si no fuiste tú?

—Fueron los hombres del rey. Eres un peligro para él, porque eres más apreciada por el pueblo que él mismo.

No quiero creerle, pero al mismo tiempo es como si una venda que ha cubierto mis ojos durante toda la vida hubiese caído.

Bajo la espada, porque noto que mi brazo empieza a temblar y porque ya no tiene sentido.

Él da un paso adelante, siento mucho calor en el cuerpo, no sé si proviene de su cercanía o de la chimenea.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? —mi voz es trémula.

—Porque es el momento de que recuerdes.

Lo tengo muy cerca. Su cuerpo poderoso y amenazador es tan solo una sombra en mi visión, borrosa por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué he de recordar? —musito.

Coloca sus dedos bajo mi barbilla. Estoy confusa por la maraña de emociones que siento. No sé de qué hilo tirar para desenredarlas.

—Si me lo tienes que preguntar es que todavía no comprendes lo que pasa —dice con suavidad. Siento sus labios sobre mis párpados y me quedo sin respiración.

Tiene razón. No comprendo nada. Sus brazos me rodean y, aunque mi mente no para de decirme que él es mi enemigo, mi instinto cree todo lo que me ha dicho. De pequeña pensaba que lo había imaginado, pero es cierto que tenía un protector.

Él cuidaba de mí.

Sus labios bajan por la piel de mi rostro con suavidad, jamás he permitido que nadie me toque así y ahora siento algo dulce, cálido y turbador como el vino especiado, recorriendo mis venas.

Mi mente vuelve a resistirse, el encierro al que me ha sometido no cuadra con sus palabras. Hago un movimiento rápido que lo toma por sorpresa, de pronto él está en el suelo boca arriba con mi rodilla sobre su cuello. Arquea las cejas y sonríe. Me pregunto si ha permitido que le hiciera eso y la duda me irrita.

—Si te importo tanto, ¿por qué me has encerrado? —espeto furiosa.

—¿Habrías hablado conmigo de otra forma? —dice, tranquilo a pesar de la presión que hago sobre su cuello.

Considero sus palabras por unos instantes.

—Habría intentado matarte antes de oírte —concedo—. ¿Pero por qué a oscuras?

—Quería observarte sin que me vieras —dice con descaro.

—¿Has estado espiándome? —gruño indignada—. ¿Estás loco?

—¿Cómo podía hacerlo de otra forma? —Alza con lentitud una de sus manos y roza con la yema de sus dedos mi pierna. A pesar de la basta tela de mis pantalones siento la caricia de una forma tan íntima que me paraliza. Con una rapidez que me sorprende, él aprovecha para cambiar las tornas y ahora me encuentro debajo de su cuerpo. Me sujeta las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano. Nuestros cuerpos contactan de cintura para abajo y soy capaz de notar demasiado bien cómo se siente él con esta situación. Muevo los brazos pero es como tenerlos atados.

—No podía presentarme ante ti sin protegerme y protegerte al mismo tiempo. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Como acabas de demostrar, eres una mujer con muchos recursos y prefería que perdieras uno de ellos, el de la vista, que tenerte atada. —Me clava sus ojos verdes con intensidad y dice—: Siento haberte asustado.

—No me has asustado —miento y me hago la ofendida. Una tiene su orgullo. Además, en esta posición un raro y dulce hormigueo recorre mi cuerpo, pero prefiero no indagar en esa sensación—. Solo estoy furiosa. ¿Has probado a usar una letrina a oscuras? —gruño.

Edward se aparta de mí y se acuesta a mi lado. Lo miro porque no puedo creerlo. Está riendo. No sabía que era tan graciosa. No hay mejor momento que este para terminar con él, está con la guardia baja, pero ya no quiero hacerle daño. Ya no sé qué creer. Me siento y no puedo evitar que aparezca una sonrisa en mi cara mientras lo observo. En aquel instante su risa se detiene y me mira con una extraña expresión.

—Es la primera vez que me miras y sonríes —dice, me observa intensamente y mi sonrisa se esfuma. Él no cambia su gesto. La leña crepita en la chimenea.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —murmuro por fin para romper el silencio.

Se sienta frente a mí con movimientos elegantes y se aparta el mechón de pelo cobrizo de la frente. Sus dedos son largos y despiertan en mí un anhelo inesperado de tocarlos.

—¿Qué dicen de mí?

—Que bebes la sangre de gente inocente hasta dejarla seca.

—Solo la primera parte de la frase, Isabella. La sangre humana es mi alimento. ¿No sería estúpido por mi parte eliminar lo que me mantiene con vida? —dice con sarcasmo.

Asimilo lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Hay más como tú?

—Algunos, desperdigados aquí y allá por este lado del río. —Hace un gesto impreciso con la mano—. ¿Nunca has escuchado las leyendas sobre las guerras entre vampiros y humanos?

—Sí, pero según esas leyendas solo quedas tú, y nadie está seguro de que estés al otro lado del río. ¿Por qué tenemos prohibido cruzarlo? Nadie me lo ha podido explicar con claridad.

—La ley la dictó uno de vuestros antiguos reyes, según él para protegeros de lo extraño. Al poder le viene muy bien que el odio de la gente vaya hacia fuera, y el miedo hacia los monstruos. —Sin darme cuenta, hipnotizada por la cadencia de su voz y el misterio de sus palabras, se ha acercado a mí. A la luz de la lámpara del techo sus ojos se ven de color jade. Está demasiado cerca. Puedo oler la fragancia de su cuerpo, a madera y lluvia—. Ya conoces el castigo en caso de romper la ley.

—La muerte —susurro.

Sus ojos brillan con malicia.

—¿Estabas dispuesta a correr el riesgo solo por descubrir qué había al otro lado?

—Sí. —Me muerdo el labio, considerando su pregunta—. No era solo curiosidad. Era algo más profundo, no sé explicarlo.

—Lo que me arrastraba a protegerte tampoco era solo curiosidad —dice satisfecho. Me parece haber pasado algún tipo de examen. Ahora está tan cerca de mí que puedo notar su aliento cálido, no huele a muerte ni a las fétidas aguas de un pantano como cuentan algunas historias. Es tan exquisito que aspiro con ansia. Me hace recordar una presencia esquiva en el fondo de mis recuerdos. Ya no sé distinguir lo que es verdad y lo que no.

—¿Qué era lo que te empujaba hacia mí? —pregunto, a sabiendas de que no debería. Me parece que con cada pregunta y con cada respuesta caigo más en un abismo. Mi voz suena tan débil… No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo apartarme. Miro cómo Edward se acerca más aún.

—Esto. Siempre ha sido esto —murmura contra mi boca.

Dioses.

Solo me está rozando con sus labios, y la sensación es tan dulce que me emborracha. Mis brazos actúan por propia voluntad y se levantan para acercarlo más a mí, enlazan su cuello, como si supieran que la única forma de terminar con esta zozobra es tenerlo más cerca. Su boca presiona sobre la mía con maestría hasta que entreabro mis labios.

El abismo se abre por fin, arrastrándome a él. Nunca me habían besado pero dudo que esto sea una experiencia normal, o todo el mundo estaría con los labios pegados y moriría de hambre y sed. Es intimidad, calor, placer. Es más real que nada de lo que he experimentado jamás y a la vez parece un sueño. Su lengua se desliza sobre la mía con tanta pericia como sus labios, me posee y me transporta, me dejo llevar. Un gemido brota de mí, y otro, y otro más.

El roce de la alfombra contra mi espalda es una señal de peligro pero mi mente no responde, deslumbrada por esta sensualidad desconocida.

Sus labios me abandonan y los añoro, los quiero en mi boca, su sabor dentro de mí… Viajan por la piel de mi rostro y bajan por mi cuello, chupando y besando.

Jadeo y lucho por respirar mientras sus manos me recorren regalando caricias. Sus dientes arañan mi cuello y esto, al fin, es como una bandera roja agitándose en la lejanía. Me escabullo y me aparto de un salto. Me acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la piel donde he notado las punzadas.

Miro mi mano y luego a Edward. Unos colmillos sobresalen de esos labios que saben dar tanto placer, recordándome lo que él es.

—Lo siento —murmura. Se acerca a mí y doy un paso atrás—. Discúlpame. No… Yo… Me he dejado llevar —balbucea. Tiene algo de tierno verlo así, como un león disculpándose, pero estoy demasiado rabiosa para dejarme aplacar.

—Ibas a hacerlo. A llevarme a tu mundo de oscuridad. Quieres que sea un monstruo como tú. —Me aparto más de él, esta vez no intenta acortar distancias—. Te encuentras tan solo que no te importa nada ni nadie más que tú —espeto.

Su mirada se vuelve dura.

—Creo que ya me he disculpado. Podía haberlo hecho y ni siquiera habrías podido detenerme. Soy _yo_ quien se ha controlado.

Me ruborizo de vergüenza e ira. Tiene toda la razón. Nos miramos casi sin pestañear. Las distintas posibilidades pasan ante mí. Dejarme llevar y ser como él. Pedirle que me deje marchar y no volver jamás. Obligarle a dejarme ir.

Matarlo ya no es una opción.

—Déjame marchar —le pido. Odio que mi voz suene tan débil.

Edward parece más pálido si cabe. Se aparta de mí y se sienta en el gran sofá. Sus ojos se pierden en el colorido tapiz de la pared de enfrente, como si lo viera por primera vez, aunque lo debe de conocer de memoria. En la chimenea un leño cae del montón en llamas y saltan chispas.

—No deberías irte sin conocer la historia. La real, no la leyenda.

—Ya la conozco.

—Mujer, escúchame por una vez. —Me mira y señala el otro extremo del sofá con la mano extendida. Asiento y me acomodo, expectante.

—Adelante. Pero cuando termines me iré.

—Conoces lo que sabe todo el mundo, la historia que se cuenta de padres a hijos —empieza, ignorando mis últimas palabras—. Una niña con una marca especial en su piel derrotará al monstruo. La marca es como un corazón rojo oscuro, al lado de la rodilla.

Me rozo distraída la sensible piel donde tengo la marca que ha condicionado toda mi vida. Edward se da cuenta y detiene su explicación. Mira hacia donde apoyo mis dedos con expresión de deseo. Mi corazón se acelera pensando en cómo sentiría sus labios ahí, pero sacudo la cabeza para ahuyentar esas locas ideas.

—Sigue, por favor —murmuro. Sus ojos vuelven a los míos.

—Cuando tus padres te llevaron ante el rey, orgullosos de ser los padres de la Elegida, tan solo consiguieron poner tu vida en peligro. Al rey no le interesa que yo muera, ya te lo he dicho.

Detiene su explicación como para darme tiempo a asimilarla. No he salido mucho de palacio en los últimos años, pero lo poco que he visto confirma lo que él me está contando.

—Necesito saber por qué me protegiste —insisto, es lo que más me importa ahora.

El calor que emana de su mirada es tan real como el que proviene de la chimenea. Su luz y sus sombras me envuelven, me arropan y, al mismo tiempo, me confunden.

—Eras una pequeña humana débil, desprovista de cualquier defensa. Aún así eras más fuerte que yo. —Ladea la cabeza y me observa. No entiendo nada y empiezo a enfadarme. Quiero que hable claro.

—¿Solo sentías eso por mí? ¿Protección?

—Al principio sí. Hasta que creciste y me permití enamorarme.

—Te… enamoraste ¿de mí? —repito como una estúpida—. No te creo —me defiendo. No debo creer eso.

—Tu vida ha estado orientada a un único objetivo. No has dejado entrar nada ni nadie más. Estás tan sola como yo —opina. Me irrita que algo dentro de mí susurre que tiene razón.

—Tengo amigos. Y el cariño de mis padres —discuto.

—Tienes envidiosos y unos padres que solo te valoran por lo que representas —desgrana las frases con parsimonia, sin importarle el daño que me está haciendo.

Me levanto. No puedo escuchar más. No quiero.

—Cuando alguien ama no habla como tú.

Él también se levanta. Tengo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para sostenerle la mirada.

—Te equivocas. Es el amor el que hace que quiera que veas la realidad. Y todavía no sabes lo más importante.

— _Tu_ realidad. Y no quiero saber más. —Me doy la vuelta, poseída por unas infinitas ansias de irme de aquí—. Déjame marchar —le pido mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta del salón.

—Siempre has podido hacerlo. La puerta de tu celda estaba sin llave, pero tenías tan claro que eras mi prisionera que ni siquiera intentaste abrirla.

Me marcho todo lo rápido que puedo, esperando conservar mi dignidad.

.

.

 _Una luna más tarde_

 _.  
_

Han sido días difíciles. El sol no salía y se ponía por donde yo había creído toda la vida. Todo ha cambiado su sentido.

Había estado tan centrada en mi supuesto destino que era ciega a lo que pasaba en mi pequeño país. Lo he estado recorriendo, mirando con los ojos del corazón y la mente, y lo he visto por primera vez. El vampiro no es el enemigo real, solo parasita nuestra sangre. El rey, sin embargo, parasita las tierras y explota a su pueblo.

Edward tenía razón.

Cruzo el río por segunda vez en mi vida. Una emoción a la que no quiero poner nombre late en mi pecho. No sé cómo lo encontraré. La noche que me fui pude comprobar cómo la mansión del vampiro parecía desaparecer tras salir de ella. Me llevé un buen susto. Nunca había visto una magia tan potente.

La hierba, mecida por el viento, es más frondosa que cuando vine por primera vez. El viento la hace ondular y agitarse, parece abrirse a mi paso como una muda invitación.

Me pregunto si me habrá echado de menos como yo a él. No he parado de pensar en él, en sus palabras, incluso he podido recordar más veces en las que algo invisible me protegió. Había pensado que era por ser la Elegida. Mi orgullo ha recibido una buena tunda.

Necesito verle y entender qué está sucediendo. Quiero saber qué es lo que tenía que explicarme y no le dejé.

«Miente para tenerte en su cama. Todos los hombres lo hacen». Las palabras de mi amiga Angela hacen eco en mi cabeza. «Él no es un hombre», le había contestado yo. «Sí para lo que no te conviene», me había dicho ella; siempre ha estado junto a mí, mi único apoyo entre los guerreros del rey, pero con los hombres es una cínica.

Un súbito escalofrío me recorre, me siento observada. Se me ocurre que he sido una imprudente mientras pongo una mano sobre mi puñal para estar preparada. Sigue estando prohibido cruzar el río y esta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Agarro mi arco con más fuerza y ralentizo mi avance. Antes de que se acerque por detrás hago un movimiento fluido y apoyo la punta del arma en su pecho. Después lo miro a la cara.

—Edward —susurro sin aliento.

Sonríe burlón.

—Podría haber hecho contigo como la otra vez y no habrías podido hacer nada.

Sus cabellos cobrizos se agitan al viento. Es tan hermoso como recordaba, pero su engreimiento me irrita y tengo el impulso infantil de dar media vuelta y marcharme por donde he venido.

—No podrías. A la luz del día no, te lo aseguro —mascullo entre dientes. —Él está a mi lado ahora, caminamos en dirección paralela al río. No quiero mirarle, pero al final me canso de ignorarle, su paciencia parece infinita pero mi vida es corta—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Me espiabas? —Me detengo y lo encaro.

—No. Solo cuidaba de ti —dice tranquilo—. Como siempre. —Levanta la mano y con delicadeza roza mi barbilla con la yema de sus dedos, los desliza por la piel hasta mi cuello. Contengo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos.

—He venido a pedirte algo —digo, insegura.

—Lo que quieras —. Me acaricia el cuello. Mi pulso late con fuerza contra su piel.

—Explícame aquello tan importante. Quiero saber la verdad.

—Ahora no. —¿Se puede ser más irritante? Mira al cielo un instante y luego a mí de una forma que me inquieta —. La noche se acerca y estoy sediento. Espera en mi casa. No tardaré más de una par de horas. No creo que quieras darme un poco de tu sangre —dice con ligereza.

Ahora que estoy con él no quiero que se vaya.

—Bebe un poco de mí. Sé que no me harás daño. —Ni yo misma puedo creer lo que acaba de salir de mis labios, pero ya no lo puedo retirar. Él inspira con brusquedad y me mira con deseo, un hambre de mí que me aterra y me seduce a la vez. Me pongo a andar, quiero alejarme de esa mirada abrasadora.

Él me obliga a detenerme agarrando mi muñeca.

—No deberías decir algo que no sientes.

Me vuelvo y lo enfrento. Sacudo mi muñeca y me libero.

—Tú no sabes lo que siento.

Los ojos verdes exploran mi gesto con lentitud, me estudian.

—¿Me darías tu sangre? —Su gesto no cambia mientras tira con suavidad de mí y me acerca a él. Mi corazón enloquece cuando nota su proximidad.

—Una parte —puntualizo, ya arrepentida de mis palabras. ¿Qué poder tiene sobre mí?

Su brazo me rodea la cintura y me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Me ruborizo al notar su excitación.

—¿Qué parte exactamente? —murmura, sus labios se ciernen sobre mí, sobre mi cuello, y noto su aliento calentando la piel.

—¿Qué? —Estoy confusa y abrumada por una sensación de intimidad desconocida. Es agradable sentir que cada ángulo de su duro cuerpo se acopla a una de mis curvas. Levanto mis brazos para acercarlo más.

—Qué parte de sangre puedo tomar de ti. —Sus dientes me arañan apenas la piel del cuello, me cuesta respirar y solo jadeo. No puedo creer que esté volviendo a pasar por esto, pero no tengo voluntad para evitarlo—. ¿Esta? —Chupa mi cuello y succiona. Un gemido escapa de mi garganta. Edward me quita las armas y después el vestido corto que llevo, pasándolo por encima de mi cabeza. Le ayudo levantando los brazos. No puedo pensar. Solo deseo… más—. ¿O quizá esta parte? —Aparta la banda de tela con la que aprieto mis pechos y lame uno de mis pezones, lo introduce en su boca y lo chupa y muerde con suavidad. Creo que va a matarme con algún extraño tipo de tortura, dulce e insoportable a la vez.

Mis piernas ya no soportan mi peso, me agarro a sus hombros. Él me sujeta por detrás mientras le dedica el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho. Ráfagas de placer me atraviesan y me hacen temblar.

—Dime, mi dulce Isabella, dónde puedo tomar esa parte que me ofreces. —Continúa su tormento agachándose y besando mi abdomen; lame mi ombligo, susurrando palabras contra mi piel, palabras que hacen arder mis orejas y otras partes de mí.

Se las arregla para recostarme sobre el tapiz de hierba sin dejar de besarme. Me maneja con facilidad, como si yo no pesara nada. Me dejo hacer. Siento que mi cuerpo no es mío, es de un ser distinto, vivo, lleno de gozo y deseo.

Estoy embriagada de sensaciones: el perfume de la hierba y las flores mezclado con el de Edward, el tacto de su besos y caricias, el frescor de la brisa acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo. Ni siquiera sé cuándo me ha quitado los pantalones y las botas. Me incorporo sobre mis codos y miro qué está haciendo. Jadeo bruscamente al ver que me besa la marca de la pierna.

No se detiene ahí.

—Ah, no —protesto en voz baja cuando veo sus cabellos cerca de donde mis piernas se juntan. Me muero de vergüenza—. No puedes...

—Esta parte es tan buena como cualquiera —me interrumpe. Su voz está teñida de humor—. No, lo he dicho mal —dice mientras sus manos me separan las piernas con delicadeza—. Es mucho mejor. —Aspira mi olor con lujuria y besa el interior del muslo, cerca de la ingle.

Se me escapa un grito que no suena demasiado a protesta.

—Edward…

—Quiero tomar lo que me ofreces, de aquí mismo —gruñe contra mi piel, y percibo una extraña invasión. Sus dedos están dentro de mí, se retuercen y llegan a puntos que yo jamás me atreví a recorrer. Me arqueo y me muevo inquieta sobre la hierba. Hay algo dentro de mí que se tensa, cada vez más, una promesa de algo que no conozco.

¡Dioses! Hay un estallido de placer en mi interior, tiemblo, me sacudo, grito. Y luego siento una punzada aguda en mi piel y vuelvo a gritar. La sensación de posesión, de entrega, es brutal. Me parece diluirme en él, derretirme en su abrazo mientras cristalizan como un diamante mis emociones más profundas. No puedo luchar contra esto. Es como si no fuera la primera vez que estoy con él así. Siento que he vuelto a casa.

Mi aliento se agita como las hojas de la hierba que me rodea. Revolotea, escapa de mí, ahora convertida en una parte más de la tierra donde él me ha poseído. Jadeo y mi corazón marcha como un caballo encabritado. Creo que ha bebido más que un poco.

Ha anochecido. La luna me mira desde lo alto, testigo de mi rendición. Cierro los párpados.

.

—Abre los ojos, mi amor. —Su voz acaricia mis sentidos y me esfuerzo por contentarlo. Estoy en un dormitorio. Tapices de vivos colores cubren las paredes, representando escenas que me cuesta enfocar. Mi boca está seca y el latido de mi corazón retumba en mis oídos. El aire parece más denso y respiro sin poder saciar mi anhelo. Edward está recostado a mi lado y me gira la cara para conseguir que lo mire. Me observa con preocupación. Su gesto parece más humano que nunca, como si hubiera caído la máscara que lo cubría.

—La profecía estaba incompleta tal como la conocéis los humanos. Esa —desvía un momento la mirada hacia los tapices— eres tú.

Frunzo el ceño, intentando ver lo que él ve, y por fin miro hacia sus preciosos ojos. Me siento demasiado débil.

—No veo bien.

—He bebido demasiado y he puesto tu vida en peligro —dice, parece algo desesperado. Acaricia mi rostro con delicadeza—. Accede a ser mía.

Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para responder a eso.

—Yo no soy de nadie.

—Entonces solo yo seré tuyo. Pero déjame convertirte.

Lo miro con decepción, todo ha sido una treta. Yo había confiado en él por segunda vez. Soy una estúpida. La ira parece darme más fuerzas.

—¿Y si me niego? Casi me has desangrado. No me dejas elección.

—Lo siento. Jamás me había pasado nada parecido. Siempre he podido detenerme. Es… Por todos los dioses, ¡tienes que recordar! —dice presa de la agitación. No entiendo qué le pasa.

El esfuerzo es demasiado y cierro los párpados.

.

.

Oigo un ruido lejano. Golpes repetidos. No cesan, yo solo quiero dormir. Serán las contraventanas, suena como el viento golpeando contra ellas.

—¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre!

Abro los ojos y me incorporo. Me mareo y me caigo hacia atrás. Mi corazón se ha acelerado.

—Angela —digo con voz extraña, ronca, mirando a mi alrededor.

Estoy en la cabaña de mis padres. Ellos ahora viven en la ciudad, cerca del rey. Mi amiga ha forzado la cerradura, o eso creo por el ruido. Entra en tropel como un ejército invasor y se detiene con semblante preocupado junto a mi cama.

—Isabella ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás enferma?

Me siento fatal, pero creo que no. Me palpo la ingle buscando la herida que sé que estaba ahí pero no encuentro nada.

—Estoy bien… más o menos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Recibí un mensaje. —Se saca un papel que tiene escondido en su corpiño y me lo pasa. Parpadeo y frunzo el ceño intentando leerlo pero veo las letras borrosas. No reconozco esa caligrafía tan elegante.

Mierda. Estoy hecha un asco.

—No puedo leerlo. —Se lo devuelvo.

Angela me lo lee sin esconder una mueca de preocupación.

 _Bella necesita cuidados. Está en su cabaña._

Sin firma.

—Ni siquiera un «por favor» —murmuro.

—No entiendo nada. No estás enferma pero lo pareces. ¡Aj! —exclama con asco—, ya caigo. Ha sido el Monstruo. Él te ha dejado en ese estado y me ha mandado la nota.

Tuerzo el gesto al oír el viejo apelativo. Yo ya no puedo pensar en él de esa manera, y menos ahora. Mi mente empieza a estar más despierta. Sé lo que ha hecho. Ha preferido renunciar a mí a pesar de que mi vida estaba en riesgo, porque yo no le había dado permiso para hacer lo que él quería. Me embarga una calidez que baña mi interior y fluye por mis venas.

Angela me observa con preocupación, mi silencio se ha prolongado demasiado y probablemente pongo cara de tonta.

—Es Edward —murmuro—. No es ningún monstruo.

Angela se inclina hacia mí, creo que le cuesta oírme.

—Pues a ti te ha hecho algo raro. Pareces lela.

—Tú eres tonta —me defiendo—. Sólo estoy un poco débil. Ayúdame a levantarme. Me muero de sed y de hambre.

—Hace dos días estabas bien —insiste mi amiga mientras hace lo que le he pedido. Suspiro, decido confiar en ella.

—Pasó algo. Él me… me hizo sentir más feliz que nunca. —Noto que me ruborizo mientras le explico muy por encima lo que pasó con Edward.

—¿Estás loca? Ya te dije que todos son iguales y este encima te chupa la sangre.

—¿Por qué hablas como una gran experta? —digo enfadada—. No se aprovechó de mí.

Angela compone una mueca de disgusto y parece pensar en lo que acabo de explicarle.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —dice por fin—. Hay rumores de que has estado haciendo preguntas. También he venido a advertirte: aquí corres peligro.

—No lo sé. —Estoy demasiado agotada como para pensar, y esas noticias no me sorprenden.

—Descansa —dice mi amiga, que recupera su yo amistoso. Me aprieta la mano. —No hay que solucionarlo ahora mismo.

Sé que no es algo inmediato pero tengo que irme. Sé adónde ir. Con los cuidados de Angela, que me obliga a comer un denso guiso de carne y legumbres cada almuerzo y cena, me siento recuperada en un par de días. En cuanto compruebo que puedo andar con normalidad me visto. Me pongo el vestido verde corto, los pantalones ajustados, las botas y encima del vestido el corpiño de cuero. Angela me observa mientras me ajusto el cinturón con el puñal y el carcaj. Me cuelgo el arco a la espalda, me hago una trenza y ya estoy lista.

—Si no sé nada de ti en dos días iré yo misma a matar a ese vampiro chupasangre.

—Bien —le digo mientras la abrazo. Angela me emociona y exaspera a partes iguales.

.

.

Para no haber cruzado el río nunca le he tomado gusto, me digo a mí misma mientras atravieso el vado donde el agua helada me llega apenas hasta las rodillas. Su fría caricia roza mi marca de nacimiento, de la que estoy más consciente que nunca. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Él me dijo que yo ignoraba lo más importante. ¿Qué secreto es ese?

Al llegar a la otra orilla me encamino decidida hacia el oeste, donde Edward me encontró la última vez.

No sé qué le diré si lo encuentro. Evito pensar en la apasionada experiencia que viví en el prado. Todavía me noto algo débil y recordar aquellas sensaciones hace que mis piernas tiemblen. Tampoco sé dónde encontrar su mansión, oculta por el hechizo.

Camino lenta, me falta un poco el aire. Quizá se deba al calor que empieza a hacer. Me detengo y me paso el brazo por la frente, húmeda de sudor. Me siento y bebo de la cantimplora que llevo conmigo, mirando el lejano horizonte. Todo es pradera y matorral. Quizá debería haber esperado un día más para venir. No sé cuánto tardaré en encontrarlo.

Un gruñido lejano me alerta. Hay un lobo, y detrás aparece otro, y otro. Una manada completa. Dioses. Me incorporo con cuidado, tomo mi arco y apunto con una flecha. Estoy a punto de dispararla cuando los lobos retroceden y salen huyendo.

Escucho un suspiro detrás de mí.

—Sigues siendo un imán para el peligro —dice su voz—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Isabella?

Me doy la vuelta poco a poco. Cuando lo miro tengo una sensación extraña, como de recuperar algo vital que había perdido. Es absurdo.

—¿Los lobos también te temen?

—Me alimento de ellos cuando no hay nada más a mano. Y tú, ¿me temes? —pregunta en voz baja.

—No.

—Deberías. Estuve a punto de desangrarte. Perdóname. —Alarga una mano hasta mi cara, que roza con las yemas de sus dedos.

—No lo hiciste. No hay nada que perdonar.

—Algo más fuerte que yo quería convertirte —reconoce.

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Al contacto siento cómo todo su cuerpo se tensa. Sus ojos se oscurecen y entreabre los labios. Es toda una advertencia, que no voy a escuchar.

—Pero no lo hiciste —insisto.

—Me tienes hechizado, Isabella. No dejo de pensar en ti. Es como si me hubieras poseído. —Se acerca más a mí—. Llevo tu sangre dentro y quiero que tú lleves la mía. Pero deseo que me lo pidas. —Baja su mano y rodea con ambos brazos mi cintura, acercándome a él hasta adherir nuestros cuerpos.

—Entonces sería como tú —digo sin apenas voz. Él ya ha bebido de mí. Sólo falta la última parte, si las leyendas dicen la verdad en eso, vaya usted a saber—. ¿No es así?

Edward no contesta, se limita a sondearme con la intensidad de su mirada. Me levanta la barbilla.

—¿A qué has venido, Isabella?

—Quería verte.

Ladea la cabeza sin soltarme, siento como si al mirarme así traspasara alguna barrera desconocida. Trago saliva. No sé quién ha hechizado a quién.

De pronto se separa y toma mi mano.

—Ven —dice, tirando de mí. Caminamos juntos por el prado. No sé adónde me lleva. Me aprieta la mano, tranquilizador. Tras unos metros siento como si algo helado me rozara todo el cuerpo y de pronto su imponente mansión aparece ante nosotros.

—Estaba ahí todo el rato —murmuro, maravillada—. Es impresionante. ¿Quién hizo el hechizo?

Edward no dice nada. Me conduce hasta una pared lateral donde no parece haber nada más que piedra. Empuja y se abre una puerta que habría jurado que tampoco estaba ahí.

—No temas —dice al ver mi cara—. Solo son ilusiones ópticas. Es fácil engañar al ojo humano.

—No tengo miedo. Pero tampoco me gusta —digo asiendo el mango de mi puñal.

Recorremos un pasadizo oscuro e intento ralentizar mi paso. Mis ojos no se han acostumbrado aún a la oscuridad y temo caer. Edward, que parece atento a cada uno de mis movimientos, me toma por la cintura.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —pregunto.

—A mi dormitorio —contesta sin dilación.

—No te he dado permiso para hacerme nada.

Intuyo su sonrisa incluso en la oscuridad cuando dice:

—Lo harás.

Aprieto los dientes, me irrita esta suficiencia.

—No sé por qué he venido —gruño con malhumor.

—Isabella, te he dado dos oportunidades para escapar de mí y las dos has vuelto. Creo que sabes a qué has venido —dice con calma.

Si mi rubor fuera luz sería cegador.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —digo por cambiar de tema.

—Quinientos. —Me mira y sonríe con tristeza—. Te he esperado mucho tiempo.

Me quedo sin palabras. ¿Mucho tiempo? Si solo han sido dos días.

Llegamos ante una puerta que él abre, dando paso a una estancia tan iluminada que al principio me deslumbra. Edward entra conmigo empujando suavemente mi espalda, donde todavía apoya su brazo. Noto su presión, suave y cálida.

Entorno los párpados para acostumbrarme a la luz. Esta proviene de un amplio ventanal que ilumina una cama enorme con baldaquino que evito mirar. Recuerdo la estancia vagamente, de cuando desperté la última vez aquí. Paseo la vista alrededor sobre los vistosos tapices, que representan escenas de batallas. También hay un cuadro de grandes dimensiones, más o menos de mi altura, que hace que suelte un jadeo.

—Soy yo —murmuro observando incrédula todos los detalles de la pintura. En ella aparezco junto a él vestida de novia. Él también viste de gala y me abraza. El pintor ha captado con tanto realismo la mirada de dos enamorados que me ruborizo. Es una mirada cargada de promesas sensuales y eternas—. ¿Cuándo se ha pintado esto?

—Este cuadro tiene quinientos años.

—No. —Me deshago de su agarre. Es imposible. Lo miro a él y al cuadro alternativamente. Seguro que la pintura es reciente. Me acerco y la examino con atención. Se ve muy bien cuidada, pero parece antigua de verdad. Además, se me ve distinta. Ahora todo parece dar vueltas—. Es imposible.

Él se coloca detrás de mí, sujetándome por la cintura.

—Tú… —duda un momento y sigue hablando—: Bella, mi esposa, murió de unas fiebres, durante una de las escaramuzas que tuvimos vampiros y humanos, hace cinco siglos. —Su voz suena tan impregnada de tristeza que no me atrevo a mirarle. Respira pausadamente unos instantes antes de seguir, como si le resultara difícil hablar—. No podía soportar el dolor de haberte perdido. Carlisle, el príncipe de los vampiros, me capturó y le pedí terminar con mi dolor. Él tiene una hija, Alice, que es bruja. Fue quien hizo el hechizo que protege mi casa de la visión de los humanos. Mientras yo estaba prisionero de los vampiros, Alice predijo que mi esposa renacería en otro tiempo en estas tierras, una niña igual que Bella excepto por una marca en forma de corazón en la piel. Carlisle decidió que aquella profecía debía de significar algo, y me preguntó si renunciaría a mi humanidad por esperarte. No tuve ninguna duda. Ofrecí mi lealtad a los que antes habían sido mis enemigos, y descubrí que los vampiros no eran los chupasangres despiadados que me habían hecho creer. —Hace una pausa que agradezco mientras intento absorber toda la información—. Ellos beben sangre de todo tipo de animales sin ninguna preferencia. Yo era una excepción —continúa—. Sentía una sed que no calmaba con nada más que con sangre humana. Mi pena por tu muerte y mi sed insaciable pronto me hicieron conocido entre tu gente. Años después de perderte, una hechicera humana hizo la predicción que ya conoces: una niña de las mismas características descritas por Alice derrotaría al monstruo. Y es cierto. Desde que bebí tu sangre me he sentido saciado como nunca.

El silencio nos envuelve mientras noto como mi corazón golpea con fuerza, su latido invade todas mis sensaciones. La luz parece oscilar.

—Te he esperado tanto tiempo… —Vuelve a decir, ahora comprendo a qué se refiere. Siento sus manos rodeando mi cintura y sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

—No recuerdo nada —gimo una débil protesta, aunque me da la sensación por las respuestas de mi cuerpo que este sí lo hace—. Solo alguna sensación aislada.

—Tus recuerdos se hundieron en la noche de los tiempos, al ser separados de tu alma. Quizá yo pueda hacer que vuelvan a unirse a ella. —Los labios de Edward se deslizan por mi cuello con la delicadeza de una pluma.

—Co… ¿cómo?

Me acerca más a él y mi espalda contacta contra su duro pecho. La presión de sus labios sobre mi piel es cada vez mayor. Noto que abre la boca y rasguña mi piel con sus dientes. Se me escapa un jadeo y me aferro a sus brazos para no caer.

—Déjame hacerte el amor, Isabella.

—Yo… —casi no puedo hablar— Yo nunca…

—Lo sé. —Succiona con fuerza en la curva entre hombros y cuello, noto placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Sus manos viajan hasta mis pechos, que rodea con suavidad, hace girar mis pezones entre sus largos dedos—. En esta vida. Pero cuando eras mi esposa eras puro fuego. —Vuelve a subir sus labios hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Voy a hacer que recuerdes todo lo que sentías en mis brazos.

Miro la pintura y un anhelo súbito me posee. Quiero un amor como ese, que traspasa el lienzo para llenar la habitación de luz. Mi vida hasta ahora me parece un engaño, es como una habitación oscura donde de pronto se ha abierto una ventana.

Edward me besa y muerde el cuello mientras sus manos acarician mis pechos sobre la ropa. El contacto de su boca es insistente, el de sus manos es suave. Tiemblo mientras mi cuerpo parece perder consistencia, fundirse bajo sus caricias. Le ofrezco mis labios.

—Bésame. —Mi voz ni siquiera suena como mía.

Alcanza mi boca sin hacerse de rogar y sus labios se apoderan de los míos. Su lengua acaricia la mía y la tienta, la saborea y la domina. Exhalo un suspiro que se pierde en su boca. Él gruñe y me da la vuelta, me toma en sus brazos y se dirige a la cama. Lo miro a los ojos, por un momento me asusta lo que veo en ellos. Me da más miedo ahora que cuando estaba encerrada en aquella habitación a oscuras, porque no tengo defensa contra esto, mis armas son inútiles. Mi voluntad se está dando por vencida, me susurra que me deje llevar.

—No temas —dice él, de nuevo parece leerme la mente y ya entiendo la razón: me conoce bien.

Me recuesta sobre la cama como si yo fuera más delicada que el cristal y empieza a quitarme la ropa. De pronto soy consciente de que solo el aire roza mi cuerpo y a pesar del calor me recorre un escalofrío. Me siento vulnerable.

Él adora mi cuerpo con sus manos, lo recorre por todas partes como si estuviera trazando un mapa, el mapa de mi deseo, al mismo tiempo que calma mis nervios con palabras dulces.

Edward sigue con toda la ropa puesta y yo estoy desnuda. Levanto las manos para alcanzar los botones de su camisa, me cuesta porque él no para de besarme, pero al final consigo desnudar su torso.

—Detente… un instante —jadeo. Él obedece con gesto preocupado. Quiero mirarlo y no me decepciona. Es hermoso como un dios antiguo. Acaricio su torso y se estremece.

—Mi Bella. —El nombre resuena en mi consciencia. Edward se inclina sobre mis pechos y succiona—. Dime qué deseas.

Me está volviendo loca de anhelo, pero estoy perdida.

—No lo sé.

Escucho su risa suave contra mi piel. Mis pezones se erizan en respuesta. Acaricio sus cabellos, suaves como seda. Mis manos lo vuelven a acercar a mis pechos, lo deseo más cerca de mí. Él los besa, después se mueve sobre mi cuerpo trazando sensuales dibujos y se dirige más abajo. Respiro con dificultad y levanto la cabeza para observarlo.

—No me muerdas de nuevo —suplico.

Él me mira, dolido.

—No voy a beber más de ti, amor —dice antes de besarme justo entre mis piernas.

—Edward… —le acaricio los cabellos y tiro un poco para que me mire.

—Déjame hacer —me pide.

¿Hacer? No sé qué hace ahí abajo cuando yo necesito sus labios en los míos. ¡Oh! Ya noto lo que hace. Me está besando y lamiendo. No sé si morir de vergüenza o de placer. Estoy atrapada por la imagen de su cabeza hundida entre mis piernas. Levanta su hermoso rostro y me mira con hambre.

—¿Sigues sin recordar? —Al mismo tiempo que habla desliza una de sus manos por el interior de mis muslos, introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y comienza a moverlo. Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y empiezo a boquear. Me falta el aire y mi cuerpo parece arder. Siento sus labios de nuevo sobre mí en aquel punto tan sensible, lamiendo y succionando.

De pronto toda la tensión que se ha ido acumulando dentro de mí estalla, hay luces brillantes ante mis ojos cerrados y me zumban los oídos. Mi cuerpo tiembla, se estremece una y otra vez, y el final de esas convulsiones trae un fugaz recuerdo: me veo sobre él, en otra cama, en otro tiempo, meciéndome sobre su cuerpo, las manos entrelazadas. Es una imagen tan sensual como hermosa.

La añoranza me abofetea. Esos éramos nosotros. La muerte nos lo arrebató.

—Bella —me llama—. Bella. —Noto que me acaricia la mejilla y me esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Lo veo borroso. Sus pulgares rozan mis párpados—. Estás llorando.

—He recordado algo.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, feliz.

—Tú y yo… juntos.

Edward me abraza con fuerza y le correspondo. Su cuerpo firme adherido al mío es un escudo protector, un cálido refugio. Busco sus labios y le beso, primero con timidez y después con fervor. Disfruto de su sabor, su tacto, podría estar horas así pero vuelvo a necesitar más. Es algo tan básico como respirar y tan incontrolable al mismo tiempo. Sé que él es lo que necesito, lo que siempre me ha faltado. Le ayudo a desnudarse por completo. Le acaricio como él hace conmigo, observo su rostro porque quiero ver señales de su placer. Sus ojos verdes me miran con intensidad, rueda sobre la cama y se coloca sobre mí. Me atrapa con su cuerpo y se apoya sobre sus codos mientras me observa. Es una cárcel de la que no quiero escapar.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —Me mira como si quisiera absorber mi imagen. Su peso sobre mí aumenta la sensación de realidad—. Déjame entrar en ti, mi vida.

—Hazlo, Edward.

La invasión es lenta y firme, noto como me dilata y me llena, es algo extraño, en el límite entre placer y dolor, pero mi cuerpo lo busca de forma instintiva y se arquea contra él. Me besa con lentos toques de su lengua en mi boca, me produce un placer dulce y sedante. Con un último empujón lo noto dentro de mí. Se queda quieto mirándome como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo y estoy segura de que es así para él. Es algo tan maravilloso estar así de unidos que creo que ya ha llegado el mejor momento.

Estaba equivocada, las cosas no terminan ahí. Edward empieza a mecer sus caderas contra mí, en un baile que me llena de placer. Como subir por una escalera donde cada peldaño te lleva un poco más alto, sólo que esta vez sé a dónde lleva. Mi cuerpo responde al suyo, quizá recuerda como se baila o quizá es algo primario; sin pensarlo rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas, lo quiero más adentro, todo lo posible. Voy a buscar cada una de sus embestidas, y aún así no tengo suficiente. Me falta algo.

—Edward —jadeo su nombre—, quiero más.

—¿Qué quieres, amor?

—Tú. A ti. Más —balbuceo con un punto de frustración.

Como respuesta, Edward se lleva la muñeca a la boca y después la acerca a la mía. Se ha mordido.

—Toma mi sangre —murmura con voz ronca— y vivirás junto a mí para siempre.

Miro en el interior de sus ojos, más allá de sus pupilas. Su cuerpo sobre mí, dentro de mí, me posee pero es en su mirada donde encuentro su alma, y es esta quien me atrae hacia él.

—Quiero ser lo que tú eres —pronuncio lentamente— ver lo que tú ves, amar lo que tú amas. —Agarro su mano y bebo de él.

—Bella —dice en tono ahogado. Cierro los ojos mientras sorbo el líquido dulce que brota de sus venas. Lo oigo respirar con dificultad y lo miro. Él apoya el codo libre a mi lado y vuelve a moverse, sus envites son amplios y potentes. Rodeo su cuello con un brazo mientras, sin soltar su muñeca, sigo bebiendo de él.

—Mía, Bella. Eres mía.

Me invade una onda de puro gozo que barre mi consciencia. Imágenes de nuestra boda, noches y días amándonos, leyendo o charlando, paseos juntos a la luz del sol y de la luna, bailes, risas, discusiones, conversaciones hasta el amanecer. También nuestra desesperación al no tener hijos. Son escenas de vida, de amor. Él no es oscuridad, es mi luz.

Abro los ojos con dificultad, mi cuerpo está empezando a cambiar y me cuesta controlarlo. Él me está mirando con ansiedad. Le sonrío para calmarlo.

—Lo recuerdo todo —suspiro. Y él me rodea con sus brazos y me pega a su cuerpo mientras todo se desvanece.

.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

Angela me mira con cautela. No termina de acostumbrarse a lo que soy ahora, sé que sigue siendo mi amiga pero parece que muy en el fondo teme que me eche sobre ella y libe de su cuello como una abeja de una flor. La imagen me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —inquiere alzando una ceja, se lleva la copa de vino a la boca y le da un sorbo.

Hace meses de mi transformación en vampira, pero no hemos querido perder nuestra amistad. Ella también se ha atrevido a cruzar el río más de una vez. Esta noche la he invitado a cenar, Edward y yo bebemos sangre, que le he prometido que es de animal, en nuestras copas.

—Tú. No sé si confías en mí —digo con calma. No quiero que suene a reproche. Estoy muy contenta de tenerla aquí.

—En ti sí, en él… —hace una mueca mirando a mi esposo— me ha costado más pero también.

—Entonces ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza? Estás extraña.

—Hay problemas en el reino. El rey dice que la Elegida ha sido secuestrada más allá del río. Está empezando una campaña para cruzarlo y terminar con la amenaza. Creo que ha notado que el pueblo está cada vez más descontento con él y está intentando fraguar una guerra para alejar la amenaza de una posible rebelión.

A mi lado, Edward se tensa.

—La paz entre vampiros y humanos duraba demasiado —dice.

—Quizá sea la oportunidad de librarlos del tirano —digo mientras le tomo la mano.

—Todavía te sientes muy humana —afirma él. Me conoce bien.

—No puedo dejar que metan a gente inocente en un conflicto inventado. Quizá he nacido para eso. —Lo miro y le aprieto la mano. Sé que él está pensando lo mismo que yo—. Quizá el rey es el monstruo a quien he de derrotar.

Edward me mira, yo a él, mientras mi amiga nos observa a ambos.

—Creo que es hora de hablar con Carlisle —afirma mi esposo.

.

 **FIN...  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por seguir ahí. Como muchas habréis notado, la historia está inspirada en muchas historias fantásticas, pero más en la película _Dracula_ de Coppola. Una** **de las frases que salen en esta película y cito aquí es la que dice Bella casi al final: quiero ser lo que tú eres, ves lo que tú ves, amar lo que amas. Tengo la novela en pendientes (¡todavía!), pero por lo que me han dicho la película es bastante más romántica que el libro en el que se basa.  
**

 **Esto es una historia de un único capítulo. Con puntos suspensivos porque es un final abierto, pero mi intención era solo contar el reencuentro de dos almas, nada más.**

 **La ropa con la que imaginé a Bella es la que lleva la elfa Tauriel en la tercera parte de la trilogía de películas _El hobbit._**

 **Para terminar con los créditos, decir que la frase con la que empieza la historia me inspiró todo lo demás. La encontré por casualidad en el blog de la autora Shauna Philp que da ideas para escritores con sus _Writing_ _prompts._ Obviamente, he dejado de leer estas ideas. Mi musa es demasiado sensible y así no hay manera de centrarse en mi novela :).**

 **¡Besos y hasta la siguiente fic, si lo hay! Si os ha gustado dejadme un poquito de cariño por ahí en los comentarios.  
**

 **Doc**


End file.
